


Morsure

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcool, Cute, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Soft Lemon, Soft sex, alpha tobio, french fanfiction, omega shoyo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shoyo, jeune homme de 19 ans en seconde année d'étude, va participer à la traditionnelle fête annuelle du départ des troisièmes années. Malheureusement pour lui, la soirée va tomber la mauvaise semaine, mais poussé par ses amis, il va y aller.Et le regretter.





	Morsure

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis 3 jours à l'écrire, c'est un record.  
> J'espère que vous savez ce qu'est l'omegaverse, j'ai la flemme d'expliquer.
> 
> Bon, je vous laisse lire ces 7088 mots, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Émergeant d'un lourd sommeil, un garçon d'à peine la vingtaine ouvrit ses paupières. Celui-ci constata qu'il était dans sa chambre. Se levant comme il le pouvait, il tenta malgré la fatigue de se rappeler de la veille.  
Sa mémoire était floue, et très peu distincte. Il chercha un peu plus profondément. Ah ! Hier était le jour de la fête de fin d'année de sa fac pour les troisièmes années. Une soirée alcoolisée qui plus est. Bon, s'il était chez lui, c'est que tout allait bien. Il sortit malgré tout du moelleux matelas puis posa ses pieds nus sur le sol munit d'un tapis n'agressant pas sa plante par la fraîcheur du parquet. Sur lui se trouvait un t-shirt blanc et un short, lui, noir.

Le garçon s'étira, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de constater les dégâts de la soirée sur son doux minois. Tel un fantôme, son reflet passa devant la vitre, il en sursauta. La petite frayeur passée, il analysa son visage. Cheveux en bataille, ok. Cernes de trois kilomètres de long, ok. Marque rougeâtre sur le cou, ok. Ce détail, bien qu'imposant, ne le fit pas de suite réagir. Puis il le vit.

_ AAAEEINNH ?!!

Stupéfait, le garçon se rapprocha du miroir pour en voir plus. La marque, qui prenait une bonne partie de son cou, n'était pas comme nous aurions pu le penser un suçon, mais bel et bien une morsure. De ce fait, le coeur du jeune homme accéléra violemment. Sous la surprise, il recula et tomba fesses au sol. Une morsure sur un gars comme lui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Hinata Shoyo, dix-neuf ans, omega, avait créé un lien avec un alpha dont il ignorait totalement l'identité.

-

Dans le petit appartement qu'utilisait le rouquin, c'était la pagaille. Entre la panique des premiers instants, des larmes de regrets, de déni et de rage des suivants et la remise en question de son existence, Shoyo se calma afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Primo, c'était peut-être pas une morsure d'alfla - enfin, il tentait surtout de se le persuader.

Deusio, quand bien même se serait un alfa, ce ne serait peut-être pas un enfoiré et tout irait bien.

Tercio, et surtout problème numéro un, il fallait questionner tout ceux qu'il avait vu afin d'en savoir plus et déceler l'identité de son désormais lien (chose qu'il ne tolérait évidemment pas et refusait de réaliser) .

Bon, qui avait-il croisé ? Tsukishima ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas le lui en parler, mais il pouvait toujours mythoner un minimum !

Ni une, ni deux, il prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux le nain ? Toujours bourré ?

_ Tsukishima ! Dis, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as vu hier ?

\- Quoi ? T'as tellement vu que tu t'en souviens pas ? Tu fais pitier.

_ La ferme ! S'il te plaît dis-moi !

\- T'es vraiment con ! Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais en train de parler avec Yachi et je sais plus trop qui. Tu sais là, tes deux potes.

_ Mmh. Merci !

Il raccrocha. Bon, trois pistes Yachi, Izumi et Koji. En premier, il appela la blondinette. Elle lui répondit qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernier fois quand elle est partie se coucher, il était avec les deux autres garçons.

Pour la suite, il s'en doutait. Il tenta d'appeler les deux, aucune réponse. Ils devaient encore dormir. Sympa les amis.

Il réfléchi. Qui avait-il pu voir ? Yamaguchi ! Après réflexion, non. Il était toujours collé à Tsukishima.

Après cela, il avait passé tout son week-end à réfléchir à la situation. Mais malgré lui, toutes les personnes qu'il avait appelé étaient inutiles, tout le monde était bourré ce soir là.

Le lundi vint, et il partit vers lieu de rendez-vous entre lui et ses deux amis d'enfance. Quand il arriva, ils étaient déjà là.

_ Salut Sho-chan ! fit Izumi.

_ Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda Koji, T'aurais vu dans l'état que t'étais hier, ça faisait pitié.

_ Comment ça ? Et vous m'aviez dit que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien ! s'énerva le roux.

_ J'avais la flemme d'expliquer ! Tout ce que je me souviens c'est qu'on t'as retrouvé dans des wc à moitié mort, raconta le châtain.

_ Mort ?!

_ Il voulait dire que tu dormais, rectifia le blond.

Assimilant ce que ces deux amis venaient de lui annoncer, il s'assit avec eux à la table et réorganisa ses pensées. Ils l'avaient retrouvé endormit dans des toilettes. Bon, il avait du vomir comme un porc puis s'endormir sur la cuvette. Enfin, ça aurait pu être ça, si on excluait la marque sur son cou. Malgré tout, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas exclure cette possibilité !

_ Mais genre, vous vous rappelez d'autre chose Vous m'avez retrouvé comment ? Sur la cuvette ? les interrogea-t-il.

_ Heu... Attend... Je crois que t'étais pas sur la cuvette, mais adossé au mur et assis par terre. D'ailleurs je me demande comment t'as pu te retrouver comme ça alors que les toilettes étaient assez loin... répondit Izumi.

_ Et... quoi d'autre ? dit-il en ravalant sa salive. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Je sais plus trop...

_ Vous me cherchiez ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il, pressement.

_ Oh calme ! s'énerva Koji.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir en particulier ? s'inquiéta le plus calme.

_ Bah... Sincèrement, je suis pas sur, mais dites moi tout ce que vous savez ! S'il vous plait ! les supplia Shoyo.

_ Ah ! Si je me souviens bien il y avait un mec ! dit soudainement le châtain.

_ Un mec ?! intervînt Hinata, le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

_ Heu oui, on disait qu'on cherchait un roux, il nous a dit qu'il y en avait un dans les chiottes.

_ A quoi il ressemblait ?!

_ Il avait les cheveux noirs je crois... Et était très grand ! se souvint Koji.

_ Et quoi d'autre ?!

_ Heu je sais plus, on était bourrés nous aussi !

Shoyo voulu répliquer, mais son ami à la chevelure d'or vînt lui arracher le foulard qu'il avait mis autour de son cou, exposant la marque.

_ Putain j'en étais sûr !

Honteux, le rouquin baissa les yeux. Il rougit de gêne et n'osa dire mot tandis que ces amis lui faisait une leçon de morale. Ils lui répétaient qu'il n'aurait pas du tant boire étant donné sa condition d'oméga, que des alfa rodaient partout, qu'il était maintenant lié à vie avec un inconnu, que sa vie sentimentale était désormais fichue ainsi que d'autres remarques similaires.

_ J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés au moins ! s'énerva le blond.

_ Attend, faut déjà qu'il soit en chaleur pour qu'il y ait le risque qu'il tombe enceinte, signala Koji.

_ Ah oui, effectivement.

A ces paroles, auxquelles il n'avait pas encore songé, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues. La peur le prit instantanément, putain que si ! S'il ne voulait pas venir à cette soirée de base c'est parce que justement il était dans sa semaine de chaleur ! S'étaient Izumi et Koji qui l'avait forcé à venir ! Cependant, il se rappela tout de même avoir prit une quantité de suppresseurs suffisante pour ne pas avoir de problème lors de cette soirée. Il espéra vainement, mais il n'était pas con. Ces chaleurs, qui s'étaient terminées la veille, étaient clairement différentes, il s'en était rendu compte ! Le manque était bien plus présent qu'avant ! Et puis, ça ne changeait rien, un alpha ne marque que lors des chaleurs ! Mais ces deux amis bétas l'ignoraient !

Ceux-ci finirent par voir que le rouquin pleurait et se calmèrent, bien qu'anxieux. Izumi décala sa chaise afin qu'elle soit à côté du jeune homme et pour qu'il puisse le réconforter avec des caresses dans le dos.

_ Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens, lui intima-t-il.

_ Je... j'étais totalement saoul... Je me rappelle d'absolument rien... C'est pour ça que je vous le demande...

La conversation s'arrêta là. Hinata finit par se calmer et ses deux amis rentrèrent chez eux. Arrivé chez lui, il s'allongea sur son canapé et alluma la télévision. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit devant.

-

Deux semaines étaient passées, et pour lui qui entamait alors sa troisième année d'études supérieur, les vacances se finirent. Il marcha en direction de son établissement, accompagné de ses deux amis avec qui il discuta joyeusement. Ces quinze derniers jours, il les avait passés à faire des recherches qui ne le menaient à rien ainsi que chez le médecin, à qui il avait raconté sa situation, afin de faire un test de grossesse. Il avait eu le droit à une remontrance du professionnel de santé qui lui rappelait qu'il fallait faire attention avec ça, que son corps ne supporterait pas des rapport avec d'autres personnes que lui à présent, et surtout lors de ses chaleurs. Par chance, le test afficha négatif, aucune future grossesse à prévoir. Lors de cette annonce, un lourd poids s'en alla du corps du jeune homme, mais le docteur lui rappela tout de même que chez les oméga il fallait attendre entre un et deux mois pour être vraiment sûrs qu'il n'y avait pas de fœtus, bien que les appareils médicaux de maintenant ne se trompaient que rarement.

La matinée se termina longuement, les cours étaient pénibles, Shoyo était là juste parce que ses parents voulaient qu'il continue ses études. Il fila à grande vitesse au self, son ventre criant famine. En chemin, il croisa un groupe de personne dont une tête dépassa du lot - en fait s'était un groupe constitué d'un gars et de groupies -, le gars en question semblait énervé par cet attroupement. Par un élan de générosité, Hinata s'interposa en se faisant passer pour un ami.

_ Aah ! S... Salut ! Je t'avais pas revu de puis un moment, ahah ! Toujours aussi embêté à ce que je vois ! ahah..., Shoyo se dit que son jeu d'acteur faisait vraiment pitié.

Surprit, le garçon ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux tandis que les filles s'en allèrent.

_ Heu... Merci... remercia l'homme.

_ De rien ! Je m'appelle Hinata Shoyo ! Et toi ? fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Je sais..., murmura le brun en détournant le regard, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

_ Mmmh ? demanda Shoyo, lui intimant qu'il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ka... Kageyama Tobio, répondit le-dit Kageyama en jetant involontairement son regard vers celui du plus petit.

Hinata sursauta quand ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec le sien, il baissa la tête, tout intimidé et tremblotant tandis que son coeur commença sans raison valable un rythme bien trop rapide.

_ Hum... Ka... Kageyama... Je... je vois... ! B... bon, j'dois y aller ! S... salut ! fuit-il.

Il s'en alla en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait sans laisser Tobio répondre. Il se cogna volontairement la tête contre un mur et fixa le sol. Son organe vital allait toujours aussi vite, son sang affluait à une vitesse qu'il ne répondait plus de rien. Sa voix, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses petites rougeurs; toute la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir lui revînt en tête, n'améliorant absolument pas la danse de son coeur. Pas possible. Il ne voulait pas. C'était cuit, il voulait déjà oublier. Non !

Izumi, qui passait par là, accouru vers lui quand il le vit accroupi par terre.

_ Sho-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

_ Je... Je crois que je l'ai trouvé..., fit-il en pleurant mais son coeur battant ntoujours autant.

_ Qui ça ? demanda-il, redoutant la réponse.

_ Mon alpha.

Le blond le prit dans les bras dès qu'il entendit le mot, il lui frotta le dos tandis que son ami pleurait dans son cou. Il était mitigé, parce qu'il ne semblait pas si triste que ça. C'étaient presque des larmes de joies, un mince sourire s'était formé sur le visage du roux mais Izumi se doutait que Shoyo ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Son esprit ne voulait pas de lui, son coeur et son corps le réclamaient.

_ J'ai mal..., se plaint Hinata.

_ Où ça ? demanda le blond, ignorant les étudiants passant derrières eux criant aux gays.

_ Au coeur... J'ai mal..., il renifla, J'étais presque heureux quand je l'ai vu, mais j'ai peur ! C'est quoi ça ! A quel moment une putain de morsure décide de ta vie sentimentale ! Bordel ! J'ai totalement l'impression d'être éperdument amoureux de lui alors que c'est la première fois que je le vois ! Ou du moins que je me rappelle l'avoir vu !

_ Calme-toi Sho-chan...

Non loin de là, Kageyama cherchait Hinata. Il voulait absolument lui parler. Il était partit bien trop vite ! Heureusement, il le retrouva rapidement, cependant il était en train de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette scène lui fit un pincement au coeur. Était-ce parce qu'il était dans les bras d'un autre ou tout naïvement parce qu'il pleurait ? C'est à ce moment que Izumi leva la tête et le remarqua. N'étant pas con, il devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'alpha en question vu la tête dépitée qu'il tirait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il avait déjà assez fait souffert son ami.

Kageyama ne répondit pas et s'en alla, il se sentait pitoyable. Hinata ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnu au premier abords, mais c'était trop tard, maintenant il avait ses amis avec lui, se serait donc à présent dur de l'approcher.

Mais putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit à cette soirée ? Surtout avec des chaleurs ! A quel point ce type était-il inconscient ? N'importe qui aurait pu lui sauter dessus ! Heureusement que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, se dit Kageyama. Mais dans un sens, il allait avoir aussi beaucoup de représailles. En même temps, il a prit la liberté sentimentale de quelqu'un sans son accord. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. En temps qu'alpha, comment résister à un oméga en chaleur qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on le prenne ? Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça...

Tobio finit la journée en ressassant ce petit moment qu'il a passé avec son désormais oméga. Son sourire étincelant, ses joues rosies, ses yeux d'ambre, sa petite bouille, ses larmes, son visage désespéré, sa haine contre lui... Il se sentait tellement mal.

Pour ce qui était du plus petit, sa journée n'était pas mieux de son côté, entre Koji voulant, il cite "Buter cette face de pd pour avoir osé toucher à notre Shoyo " et Izumi tentant de le calmer ajouté à son coeur et sa raison qui se querellaient constamment, il était épuisé. Disant au revoir à ses deux amis surprotecteurs, il prit son vélo et prit la route vers son petit appartement.

Bon, là, il fallait qu'il touche deux mots à son karma car là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui dépassait du verre. Expliquez, pourquoi, de l'autre côté de la ruelle se trouvait le dénommé Kageyama Tobio, alias celui qui lui avait prit sa virginité ?! Et encore, s'il ne l'aurait pas vu ça passerait crème, mais là il le fixait avec un regard... qui fit fondre le coeur du petit rouquin. A cette pensée il se frappa immédiatement. Il refusait avoir ce genre de ressentit ! Ce type ne pouvait être qu'un connard, point. Tel un alpha, il l'avait violé sans scrupule ! Mais au moins il l'avait empêché de se faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre, un vrai enfoiré si cela se trouve... Mais du coup, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui qui l'aurait fait ! Il ne ressent ça uniquement parce que c'est justement cet alfa là qui est arrivé le premier ! Mais est-ce que cela aurait été pareil si ça aurait été un autre ? Aurait-il été aussi beau ? Parce que là, Shoyo ne pouvait le nier. Entre ses cheveux noirs de jais, sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus nuit dont il pourrait se plonger dedans des heures... Stop ! Il se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas accepter ce gars ! Mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer s'il était vraiment une mauvaise personne... Devait-il lui laisser une chance ? Non ! Après tout, il l'avait violé ! Mais il était bourré et en chaleur... Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire... Si ça se trouve c'est à cause de lui-même qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation...

Prenant finalement sa décision, il traversa la rue.

_ Kageyama, l'appela-t-il, Viens.

Surprit par sa soudaine invitation, il le suivit tout de même.

Ils marchaient depuis à présent quelques minutes, dans une direction que le brun ignorait. Il se demandait s'il allait l'emmener chez lui. Non, c'était impossible, à moins d'être inconscient, il était quand même celui qui l'avait... violé. Il n'aimait pas employer ce terme, il n'était pas un violeur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble. Shoyo entra un code, la porte de déverrouilla, il invita l'alfa à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Après avoir rangé son vélo dans l'hangar spécial, il le suivit dans les escaliers. Kageyama vit qu'il y avait un ascenseur, il se doutait qu'il voulait éviter trop de proximité. Ils montèrent trois étages, puis arrivèrent devant une porte indiquant l'appartement 309. Le rouquin posa la main sur la poignée mais ne l'abaissa pas. Tobio vit sa main trembler, ce qui renforça son mal-être. Il n'allait pas encore le "violer" ! Mais il comprenait quand même. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le brun enleva, comme la tradition japonaise l'imposait, ses chaussures sur le palier. Il allait poser son pied sur le parquet que Hinata l'interrompit, toujours dos à lui.

_ Tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te tase.

Tase ? Il avait un taser ? Ce type était définitivement plein de surprises. Il hocha la tête et fit un petit bruit d'approbation pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien. Shoyo avança, ce qui fit signe à son hôte qu'il le pouvait lui aussi. Arrivés dans le salon-chambre, le roux lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'asseoir autour de la petite table basse. Celui-ci revînt deux minutes plus tard avec deux verres de coca.

_ J'espère que t'aimes ça, j'ai rien d'autre à part de l'eau.

_ Ouais.

Kageyama était perplexe, entre l'excitation de se retrouver chez lui et la peur de ce qu'il veut lui dire. Il déjà assez content qu'il lui serve quelque chose.

_ Je ne vais te demander qu'une chose.

_ ... Vas-y, dit-il après un petit silence.

_ Raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

Un blanc s'installa, et le brun rougit violemment en prenant conscience de sa question.

_ Quand tu dis tout... C'est... Tout ? Genre... Tout ?

_ Heu... Enfin... Pas ce genre de détail..., le rouquin comprit où il venait à venir et rougit à son tour.

La scène était relativement comique à voir. Ils reprirent cependant rapidement leur sérieux. C'est alors que Kageyama raconta ce qu'il s'était finalement passé.

_ Je... Hum... Je vais aussi te dire d'où je te connais.

_ Tu me connaissais avant ? s'étonna le roux.

_ Oui, répondit-il.

Il ravala sa salive, plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur - ce qui destabilisa autant le petit que le grand - puis commença son histoire.

_ C'était l'année dernière, en milieu de ma seconde année. On s'est rencontré une fois par hasard alors qu'il pleuvait. Tu devais avoir été surpris par la pluie car tu n'avais pas de parapluie, et donc étais entièrement trempé. Tu t'étais abrité sous l'arrêt de bus où je me trouvais. Comme tu es quelqu'un assez sociable, tu as entamé la discute avec moi, qui suis pourtant quelqu'un qui repousse les gens sans vraiment le vouloir. Sauf les filles, malheureusement. On parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, mais tu souriais tout le temps. Tu es reparti quand la pluie s'est calmée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi à ce moment là, mais je t'ai cherché. J'ai cherché qui tu étais, si tu continuais des études, où tu vivais, comme un stalker en quelque sorte. Je te croisais parfois dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et je te cherchais souvent du regard. Cependant, ce n'est qu'à notre deuxième rencontre que j'ai réalisé que... j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. À la dernière phrase, son cœur qui battait déjà assez fort comme ça accéléra encore plus, comme si s'était la fête là dedans. Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, ce que Tobio remarqua.

_ On s'est revu pour la seconde fois trois mois après notre première rencontre à peu près, c'était sur le campus. J'étais énervé et je frappais un distributeur, tu m'as vu et t'as sortit en ricanant "il t'a rien fait le pauvre". Ça m'a un peu surprit, mais comme j'étais énervé j't'ai sortit que s'étaient pas tes affaires, puis une joute verbale s'est engagée entre nous deux. Au final, tu as finis par rigoler et tu m'as dis... "T'es plus cool que t'en as l'air comme type !" en me fixant dans les yeux avec un putain de sourire. Tes potes t'appelaient donc t'es parti. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, je sais pas comment dire mais ton visage à ce moment, avec ton caractère, ça a fait ''Bwaaa'' dans ma tête et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Shoyo comprit qu'il allait arriver au sujet principal.

_ Comme tout les élèves, j'ai été invité à la soirée. Comme j'avais du temps à perdre, j'y suis allé. Je t'y ai vu avec tes potes, vous vous amusiez bien. Tu buvais bien surtout. À un moment, t'étais tellement saoul que t'es partit vers les toilettes, je voyais que tu revenais pas, donc je suis allé voir si tu t'étais endormi. Je suis à peine entré dans la pièce que j'ai tout de suite sentis des phéromones qu'un omega émet lors de ses chaleurs. Sincèrement, j'ignorais que tu en étais un. J'étais super surpris de te voir adossé contre le mur face aux lavabos dans tout tes états. Je savais pas trop quoi faire au début, mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'avertisse tes amis, mais je voulais pas qu'un alfa te trouve donc je t'ai emmené dans une toilette, mais tu m'as empêché de sortir. Tu t'es accroché à moi et tu m'as supplié de te... Enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire... Au début je te disais non, que t'étais bourré que t'étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais mais tu m'as tiré par le col de ma chemise et tu m'as... Embrassé. Et c'est là que j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle de ce que je faisais. J'ai laissé mon corps faire ce qu'il voulait et fait taire ma raison.

Après la révélation, plus personne ne parlait. Hinata était mitigé. Devait-il naïvement le croire ? Ou alors être plus méfiant ? Mais il avait tellement envie de le croire !

_ Puis-je croire à ce que tu me dis ?

_ À toi de voir, même si je te dis d'y croire, ça ne changera pas ce que tu penses.

_ Oui... Avant tout, est-ce qu'on s'est protégés ? lui demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Kageyama ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche:

_ Non.

Cette fois-ci, s'était au tour du rouquin de se taire. Il se leva, se mit face à Tobio, puis le gifla.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, honteux. Il détestait ça, être en tord. Avec cette fierté démesurée, il avait envie de lui cracher tout ces défauts, tout ce qu'il faisait de lui également le coupable dans la gueule, mais il se devait d'admettre que celui le plus dans la merde à ce moment n'était pas lui, mais Hinata. Alors, il se résigna.

_ Désolé, le garçon dit cela les larmes aux yeux.

Étonnamment, ces paroles n'étaient pas prononcées par le noireau, mais par l'oméga. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes comme cela, l'un pleurait, l'autre s'en voulait. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Bon. Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter plus longtemps. Puisqu'on en est rendu là, je vais te demander deux choses. La première, si je suis enceinte, je t'ordonne d'assumer ton rôle de père. La deuxième, je veux faire connaissance. Sincèrement, tu me donnes l'impression que tu es tombé amoureux que de ma façade ''publique''. Je veux te connaître, je veux tu me connaisses. Ça te vas ?

_ Bah... Autant tenter.

_ Mais je te préviens, nous ne sommes que des connaissances pour le moment, pas un couple ni rien !

_ Oi j'suis pas con, je t'agresserais pas. Arrête de croire que tout les alpha sont des connards !

Shoyo fut surprit. C'était cela son caractère ? Un mec nerveux qui n'aime pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule ?

_ Si c'est comme ça que tu es toi-même, soit ainsi. Arrête de faire le mec dépressif.

_ Dépressif ?!

Une petite dispute s'engagea entre les deux garçons, même une petite bataille d'oreillers, de vrais gamins. Vers dix-huit heures trente, ils échangèrent leur numéro et le brun s'en alla.

Finalement, les deux verres étaient pleins.

-

Le lendemain, Shoyo reprit la route vers sa fac, où en chemin il croisa ses deux amis avec qui il discutait joyeusement. Izumi et Koji n'étaient pas dupes, il s'était passé quelque chose. Il deprimait hier et aujourd'hui tout allait bien.

_ T'as pris quelle drogue ? Parce qu'elle est efficace, dit le châtain.

_ Aucune, je vais juste mieux ! sourit l'oméga.

_ Et moi je m'appelle ducon. Nan sérieux, dis ! ordonna Koji.

Hinata ignora son ami s'en alla en sifflotant. Izumi avait un très mauvais pressentiment. À cause des cours, ils ne purent interroger leur ami. De plus, ils n'avaient pas le même emploi du temps. Cependant, il semblerait que la chance sourisse au blond. Quand il entra dans sa salle pour la troisième heure de la matinée, un certain noireau était déjà là. Ni une ni deux, il sauta sur l'occasion.

_ Kageyama, c'est ça ? fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté.

_ Ouais, répondit l'alfa en reconnaissant l'ami du rouquin.

_ Tu l'as vu hier ? demanda le blondinet en parlant de l'oméga.

_ C'est à lui de t'en parler, pas à moi. Si t'as pas le courage d'aller voir ton pote pour ce genre de chose, t'es pas bien sincère.

_ T'es bien hautain pour un type qui a violé quelqu'un, Izumi avait un plus fort tempérament qu'il le laissait paraître.

_ Crie le sur tout les toits si ça t'intéresse, comme ça les filles me laisseront tranquille. Après, si tu veux faire souffrir Hinata c'est aussi une possibilité, Kageyama ne se laissait pas faire non plus.

_ Le faire souffrir ? C'est à cause de qui qu'il va mal en ce moment ? le blond commença à s'énerver.

_ Il va mal ? Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien ce matin quand je l'ai vu, contra-t-il d'un air innocent.

_ Combien de temps vas-tu faire le malin ? Tu peux aller en prison !

_ Faudrait déjà qu'il porte plainte pour que ça arrive. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire quand on a parlé hier.

_ Si tu lui as retourné le cerveau, j'te jure que tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

_ Ouais ouais.

Il l'ignora et se concentra sur le cours. La fin arriva lentement, mais elle finit par pointer le bout de son nez. Malheureusement, la quatrième heure, il se trouvait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Cependant, c'était également le cas d'Hinata, qu'ils croisèrent en route. Celui-ci était étonné de les voir ensemble et se foutait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la table, le blond se mit entre les deux, pure précaution. Ce qui énerva le brun.

_ Oi ducon, c'est bien beau de protéger ton pote, sauf que tu seras pas toujours là quand il sera dans la merde donc laisse le faire se débrouiller un peu, il a pas quatre ans à ce que je sache.

Izumi allait répliquer mais il fit stoppé par les ricanements du rouquin qui semblait bien d'accord avec lui.

_ Prends-le pas mal Izumi ! Kageyama n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça ! le rassura-t-il.

_ Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a promis mais fais gaffe bordel !

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il s'en alla à une autre table, totalement hors de lui. Les deux garçon en profitèrent pour se mettre à côté.

_ Je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi méfiant avec une mère poule pareille !

_ Ne lui en veut pas, on est amis depuis longtemps et il a toujours eu peur que je tombe sur un mauvais alpha, expliqua le roux.

_ Et je suis un mauvais alpha ?

_ À toi de prouver le contraire.

Sa réponse s'apparentait à un défi agrémenté d'un petit clin d'oeil provocateur. Son esprit de compétition étant mis en jeu, le brun fit un sourire sûr de lui et dit:

_ Je te le prouverais.

-

Depuis ce jour-là, les deux garçons traînaient souvent ensemble. Koji avait l'air d'avoir relativement bien accepté le noireau, bien qu'au début il était méfiant. Il disait qu'il était sympa, qu'on pouvait lui donner sa chance. Pour ce qui était d'Izumi, il semblait commencer à s'adoucir avec lui, devant avouer qu'il n'était manifestement pas une mauvaise personne. Juste quelqu'un d'assez fier de lui, hautain et pas doué dans les relations humaines. Avec Koji, ils remarquèrent qu'il était plus doux lorsque l'oméga était dans les parages.  
Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois semaines que Kageyama était rentré dans le petit groupe.

C'était un mercredi. Le noireau était inquiet, le rouquin n'était pas venu la veille ni la journée, à la fin des cours, il questionna les deux bêtas sur la raison de cette absence. Cependant, ceux-ci ne voulaient rien lui dire. Énervé qu'ils ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, il se dirigea vers l'appartement du garçon.

Il grimpa les marches à une vitesse ahurissante, puis arriva finalement devant la porte 309. Il toqua. Pas de réponse. Il tenta alors de baisser la poignée, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée.

« Pas peur de se faire cambrioler. » se dit-il.

À peine eût-il posé son pied dans l'entrée qu'il comprit immédiatement pourquoi ses deux amis avaient refusés de lui dire quoi que se soit. L'odeur pénétra ses narines et lui fit frissonner le corps, il sentit son esprit s'embrûmer. Cependant, il reprit vite conscience de lui même.

Hinata avait ses chaleurs.

Normalement, cette simple prise de conscience aurait dû le dissuader d'entrer, mais il voulait le voir. Non pas pour lui faire l'amour, mais il savait qu'un omega avait besoin de la présence de son alfa pendant ses chaleurs. Ça le rassurait inévitablement. Et puis, ce n'était pas barré. Et si un alfa autre que lui arrivait ?! Hors de question, il entra.

Il se déchaussa mit sa veste sur le porte manteau. Tant bien que mal, il ignora l'imposante quantité de phéromones qui se baladait dans l'air de l'appartement. Il posa son sac là où il trouvait de la place. En face de lui se trouvait la porte qui menait à la chambre du garçon, qui faisait également salon. Après avoir ravalé sa salive, il se décida à pousser la porte.

_ Kageyama ?

La petite voix du rouquin s'éleva doucement. Il l'avait remarqué. Le ton de sa voix était souffrant, mais extrêmement suave et sensuelle.

_ O..Oui, c'est moi, begaya-t-il.

_ Tu peux rentrer.

Il voulait lui demander s'il était sur, mais s'était inutile. Alors, il entra.

Hinata était allongé sur son futon, une main sur son front et le regard vers lui. Il portait un simple t-shirt et un short noir, où une érection largement prononcée pointait le bout de son nez. De plus, le vêtement était extrêmement mouillé, autant par ses fluides que par sa transpiration.

Son regard était suppliant, de sa main libre, il l'insita à venir. Kageyama s'asseya à côté, posant une main réconfortante sur ses cheveux flamboyants. Ce maigre contact sembla apaiser le garçon, qui ferma les yeux le temps de profiter de la main de son alpha. Il ouvrit les yeux et entrelaça ses doigts avec la main libre du noireau. Leurs regards se pénétrèrent l'un l'autre, accélérant chacun leur rythme cardiaque.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais de douce caresse venaient de temps à autre calmer l'oméga. Kageyama s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le rouquin colla sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci et huma son odeur tout en se blotissant. Il aimait ce contact. Durant ces trois dernières semaines, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait beaucoup de chose chez lui. Son caractère quoique un peu colérique lui plaisait, ça elle rendait attachant. Il choisissait certes mal ses mots, mais cette maladresse lui allait bien. Shoyo était content de remarquer qu'il ne l'aimait pas que par le biais de cette morsure, mais également par ce qu'il était. Il espérait que ce soit le cas chez l'alpha.

De son côté, il avait aimé ce temps avec lui. Il avait apprit à aimer son côté enfantin, son esprit de compétitivité, sa douceur ainsi que sa gentillesse. Mais il y avait aussi son air tête de mule, borné également sa chiantise et ce respect bien trop présent qu'il avait pour lui. Kageyama avait découvert tellement de facette sur lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, que son amour se fit de plus en plus présent. Même trop présent. Il le voulait pour lui seul, mais il devait respecter sa volonté. Il était devenu possessif, et s'en était épuisant. Évidement, il en avait parlé avec le rouquin, et celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il voulait encore du temps. Il le lui donnait, mais c'était dur.

Là, alors qu'il était en pleine chaleur, il aimait ça, le tenir contre lui, mais il voulait le prendre. Il se devait d'aller contre ses pulsions. De ne pas l'offenser, de ne rien faire sans son accord.  
À sa grande surprise, il dit:

_ Prends-moi.

_ Mais..., il ne pu continuer sa phrase.

_ J'en peux plus, je veux que tu me prennes, là, tout de suite ! C'est tellement frustrant de se dire que j'ai besoin qu'on me baise pour aller mieux ! s'énerva le rouquin.

Il n'aimait pas d'elle voir comme ça. Pour le faire taire, il prit sa tête entre ses mains puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Shoyo frissonna. Les larmes de frustration et de douleurs qui étaient apparues entre temps se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, tandis que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux du noireau. Ceux-ci finirent par se fermer. Kageyama força l'entrée de sa langue, Hinata ne contesta pas. Il le laissait faire. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, alors que ses mains à lui s'aventuraient dans son dos. Caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale puis se posèrent sur son fessier. Il ne savait pas vraiment si venait volontaire ou pas, mais son index appuya sur le petit point de chaire qui laissait couler les fluides en quantité.

L'oméga fut surpris de cet acte, mais son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il ne demandait que ça. Il gardait un minimum de raison, et ne pouvait pas dire non. Il le voulait. Il en avait inévitablement besoin.

Durant le baiser, le rouquin laissa passer quelques gémissements. Sa jambe vint quand à elle appuyer sur l'intimité du plus grand, qui commençait à développer elle aussi. Sentant le frottement, une sorte de gémissement rauque s'évada de la gorge de Kageyama.

Il prit alors le dessus, en se mettant à califourchon sur son oméga, qui se laissait faire. Entre temps, le baiser avait cessé, les faisant reprendre leur respiration. Shoyo avait gardé les yeux fermés, peut-être était-il honteux. Les phéromones lui montant à la tête, le brun enleva assez brusquement le haut du rouquin, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. Remarquant son erreur, il s'excusa.

_ T'inquiète pas, tu m'as juste surpris, le rassura Hinata en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent tout de même un long moment à se caresser, profitant de ce moment. Autant l'un que l'autre. Malgré lui, Kageyama repensa à cette nuit là, à leur première fois. Ils n'étaient pas aussi doux. Ils étaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool - enfin, surtout Shoyo -, leurs actions étaient beaucoup trop violentes, c'était mieux qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

Tobio délaissa sa bouche pour baiser son cou. Il passa devant la morsure qui avait presque entièrement cicatrisée, il la lécha et la mordilla. Shoyo semblait étrangement sensible à cet endroit. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps, et descendit sur son torse. Il se voulait doux, à laisser des baisers par-ci par-là, le rouquin ne faisait que de frissonner à ces contacts qu'il jugeait d'agréable, des gémissements s'évadaient lorsqu'il s'attardait sur les deux boutons rosés de son torse. Plus la tête du brun descendait, plus Shoyo appréhendait. Un soupire sortit de sa bouche lorsque qu'il déboutonna et baissa le short, qui lui compressait l'érection. Celui-ci vola quelque part dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux garçons ne s'en souciait.

À ce moment là, Kageyama était trop embarrassé pour savoir quoi faire. Il décida alors de poser un doigt dessus à travers le caleçon. Hinata laissa sortir un petit cri et son corps fit un soubresaut à ce contact. Sa réaction était amusante, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le taquiner. Le brun passa ses mains sous ses cuisses afin de soulever son fessier. Il les déposa par dessus ses épaules, positon très embarrassante mais il avait libre accès à son derrière.

Toujours à travers le tissus, il glissa son index sur l'anneau de chaire du garçon, qui avait posé une main sur sa bouche et l'autre s'agrippait au drap. Voyant que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, le caleçon lui aussi se balada dans la pièce. Shoyo était à présent entièrement nu devant le brun, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Cependant, Tobio s'excitait encore plus, mais garda tout de même son sang-froid.

Son doigt faisait de petit tours autour du point de plaisir, au bout d'un moment et après s'est assuré qu'il le pouvait, il enfonça le bout de son index à l'intérieur de ses fesses. Voyant que Shoyo ne disait rien, il l'enfonça davantage en revenant immédiatement, créant un aller-retour. Cette action le fit réagir, il se cambra.

Hinata attendait qu'il recommence, mais ça n'arrivait pas. Il baissa alors le regard, et le brun l'embrassa en se jettant sur lui, les vas et viens reprirent assez rapidement. Shoyo était surprit mais il ne répondait plus de rien. La danse endiablée qu'avaient entamées leurs langues et les mouvements dans son anus lui firent perdre la raison. Ses jambes avaient entourées le bassin du noireau et ses bras, son cou. Sans prévenir, un deuxième doigt, son majeur, s'invita à la fête. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama s'amusa à les écarter puis à les refermer tout en en gardant le rythme. Il stoppa le baiser, mais garda sa tête prêt de la sienne, reprenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il constata que le rouquin appréciait son petit traitement, de cachant à présent plus ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, Shoyo prit le visage de Tobio entre ses mains afin de plonger son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était plus suffisant. Il en voulait plus. Il le voulait lui.

Peut-être que c'était le karma qui s'acharnaient sur eux, mais le portable de Shoyo se mit à sonner.

D'abord, il voulait l'ignorer. Mais Kageyama regarda qui était le correspondant.

C'était Izumi.

Hinata répondit tout de même, les doigts du brun toujours entre ses fesses.

_ A... allô ?

_ Tu vas mieux ?

_ Ou... Ouais..., son esprit était tellement troublé qu'il ne répondait pas très nettement.

_ Kageyama voulait te voir, il est pas venu j'espère ?

_ N... Nan... T'inquiètes...

_ Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

_ Non ! Surtout pas... Plus tard... Venez... Plus tard...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sho-chan ?

_ R... aah... Rien, il avait laissé s'échapper un gémissement alors que Kageyama avait bouger ses doigts involontairement.

_ Il est là ?!

_ Non...

_ Putain, Sh...

_ Oui je suis là, laissez-nous tranquille, Tobio avait arraché le portable des mains de l'oméga, saoulé par la conversation, puis avait raccroché.

_ J... J'espère que t'as barré la porte car sinon on est dans merde...

À cette phrase, il se leva immédiatement et se dirige vers la porte afin de la barrer. Devant celle-ci, il réfléchi. Devait-il aller jusqu'au bout ? Cette fois-ci, il avait des préservatifs, mais il avait peur que Hinata soit ainsi juste à cause de ses chaleurs et non pas parce qu'il le veut.  
Il se perdit dans ses pensées, mais le rouquin l'appela en chouinant.

_ Kageyamaaaaa...

_ J'arrive, j'arrive, le rassura-t-il.

Il s'asseya en position traditionnelle japonaise et lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui, s'il voulait vraiment continuer.  
Comme réponse, Shoyo le poussa comme il pouvait pour l'allonger et baissa son pantalon.

_ Oui ! fit-il, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Soudainement, toutes les affaires de Kageyama avaient elles aussi voyagé à l'autre bout du futon, et le dos du rouquin avait de nouveau rencontré le drap.

Les jambes d'Hinata étaient de part et d'autre du bassin du brun et ses bras autour de son cou. Le pénis du plus grand, muni d'une capote, appuya légèrement sur l'endroit sensible. Kageyama n'osait pas aller plus loin, peur qu'Hinata regrette, peur qu'il lui en veuille, mais toutes ces pensées négatives s'en allèrent dès qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

_ Vas-y.

Il franchit le pas.

-

Tête contre torse, les deux garçons dormaient profondément depuis plusieurs heures, leurs ébats ayant épuisé toutes leurs forces. Les deux amis du rouquin étaient arrivés trop tard, et on eu laisser faire les choses. Heureusement pour eux, les murs étaient parfaitement isolés. Aucun de leurs cris n'avaient atteint leurs oreilles.

Tobio se réveilla le premier, la nuit étant largement tombée mais la lune éclairait légèrement à travers la vitre. Il embrassa le front du plus petit et le regarda jusqu'à son réveil. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux, il lui sourit.

_ Salut.

Il l'embrassa par la même occasion, ce qui surprit Tobio, qui y répondit.

_ Dis, Hinata, on est quoi ? Des amis ? Ou plus ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais se blottit contre lui en faisant un bisou contre sa nuque. Tobio avait remarqué qu'il avait rougit avant de le faire, mais ce qu'il lui dit après lui grilla les neurones.

_ Je t'aime.

Leurs deux coeurs battaient bien trop vite, leurs visages étaient bien trop rouges. Des petites larmes s'evadèrent des yeux du noireau, qui le sera d'avantage dans ses bras.

_ Pleure pas, Bakageyama ! se moqua le roux.

_ Je pleure pas ! Et moi aussi je t'aime, Boke !

Les derniers mots du plus grand firent le même effet sur Hinata. Cependant, une odeur bien particulière pointa le bout de son nez.

Et oui, il était toujours en chaleur.

**Author's Note:**

> Putain. J'ai fait un presque lemon. Et il dure plus de 1000 mots.
> 
> *Meurs de honte*


End file.
